Hey, my Baby’s Smart!: the Movie
Director: Jamie Thompson and Chad Greenway Rated PG Plot Mark Scholz (Peter Dennis) is playing his Nintendo 64 and DJ Maddie Funk (Maddie Fretz) and her friends Jenny (Kaleigh Cronin), Toodee (Kaleigh Cronin), Rex (Maddie Fretz), James (Mike Park), and Andrew (Mike Park) have been waiting for him at Smartland. Soon Madeline Pluto (Kylie Jennner) comes back from a long vacation. Jake Cuttsfielder (Bill Hader) undoboutdly kidnaps Madeline. Mark tries to save her, but Jake punches Mark in the stomach. Madeline continues to scream as Jake runs off with her. Toodee runs off to Mark and asks “Is everything OK?” and he tells her what happened. Toodee is jealous, so she goes and tells the rest of the Smart Gang. DJ Maddie Funk, James, Rex, Jenny, and Ms. and Mr. Pluto are mad. They send them on a rescue mission. Madeline is taken to different countries. Jake talks with Maren Hoffmann (Vanessa Hudgens) about methods to kill Madeline, who is still screaming. Maren desets the toddler and travels back through time to prevent her conception and erase her from existence. They tell the Evil Queen (Ann Hathaway) to give Madeline and Jenny an Apple. But Mark called the police, which made Maren jealous. Jake offers Jenny and Madeline who are both screaming an Apple. Jenny and the toddler refuse to take a bite but they need to. As they are about to die they unite themselves and attack the Evil Queen, who kidnaps them, and James. Maren tries to kill the trio by using a chemical shark. Rex, Toodee, Andrew, and DJ Maddie ar notified that James, Jenny, and Madeline are dead. Madeline James and Jenny, who are all screaming, call their parents; Tony, Rochelle, Sarah (Jennifer Garner), George (Eric Stonestreet), Eric (Danny DeVito), and Jennifer (Oprah Winfrey) and begin to have flashbacks while being locked in a cage by Aunt Sarah (Jennifer Lopez) from Lady and the Tramp. Maren kills them and hides their bodies. Toodee is angry and conforts Jake. A battle with Jake begins and she kicks him off a cliff. Jake gets eaten by the same Chemical Shark Maren used to kill James Jenny and Madeline. Water floods Smartland, the only place which isn’t flooded is where Madeline is. The shark is killed by Andrew and the water drains out. The Evil Queen begins to climb up a cliff and is killed by falling off it. Maren’s shoes break and she is dead. The Gang celebrates but still doesn’t believe Madeline James and Jenny are dead. They unlock a cage and rescue them. Mark and Madeline kiss and they are hugged by Madeline’s Parents and the Smart Gang. They have a party and the movie ends Cast * Madeline Fretz as DJ Maddie Funk * Madeline Fretz as Rex * Ben Faulks as Andrew * Andy Day as James * Rebecca Keatley asJenny * Pui Fan Lee as Toodee * Kylie Jenner as Madeline Pluto * Peter Dennis as Mark Scholz * Bill Hader as Jake Cuttsfielder * Ann Hathaway as the Evil Queen * Jennifer Lopez as Aunt Sarah * Eric Stonestreet and Jennifer Garner as Jenny‘s parents * Danny DeVito and Oprah Winfrey as James’ Parents Songs # I don’t want to grow up I’m a Hey my Baby’s Smart Kid (Theme Song) # At the Party # Soak up the sun # I’m so Sorry # When you make yourself a friend # You will find your way # Battle with Jake # Heart and Sole # Ding Dong Jake Cuttsfielder is dead # I don’t wanna grow up I’m a Hey my Baby’s Smart Kid (Reprise) # Goodbye # So Long Song # End Credits Category:Fanon